Outing Teppei
by LovingNinja
Summary: 12 years later, 16 year old Teppei has a secret that he just can't tell his family. TeppeiXOC. Lemons pass chapter 1. Yaoi.
1. Aito

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I had an idea and thought about this for a while, so I want to do it. ^-^ I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito. Later chapters may contain mature content.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**Ojiro Kazuma: age 36**

**Ojiro Fumino: age 28**

**Kaji Teppei: 16**

**Matsunae Aito: 17**

**Hair color: bleached blonde**

**Eye color: dark brown**

**Height: 5'4"**

**3 piercings. Two on the right ear, one on the left.**

**Wears a silver chain with a gothic-style cross around his neck.**

_**Outing Teppei**_

* * *

"Aito! Stop it!" Teppei whispered harshly, pushing the older male away.

However, Aito only chuckled and climbed back on top of Teppei. "Come on, Teppei-chan~! It's just us~! No one will know~!" he cooed.

"My sister could come in any minute! What would we do then?"

"If that's the problem then we just won't get caught."

"Aito!"

"Teppei~! Would Aito-kun like to stay over for dinner?" Fumino asked, a smile on her face as she opened her younger brother's bedroom door. A loud thud came, followed by a yelp of pain from Aito who had been pushed onto the floor without warning. Fumino's eyes widened in surprise, "T-Teppei! What are you two doing?"

The young man's cheeks grew red with anxiety and slight shame as he laid on his bed, inwardly shouting at Aito, "N-Nothing. J-Just wrestling."

Fumino placed her hands upon her hips, frowning, "What have I told you about wrestling in here? What if you broke something? Or, one of you got hurt? Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"N-No. Sorry, Nee-chan. It won't happen again," he turned his gaze over to Aito, a nervous smile making his lips twitch. "Right? Aito-kun?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head in pain and nodded before looking up at Fumino, "Yeah. It won't happen again. Sorry, Fumino-san."

With a sigh, Fumino smiled gently at them, "Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner? Kazuma isn't home yet and-"

"Uh, no thanks. I should probably get going. My brother will be off of work soon and I'll need to cook dinner so…"

"It's fine. It's just, you haven't eaten here in a while. We miss it."

"Then, next time? Next time I'll definitely eat here."

"Don't push yourself! I was only-"

"No, it's fine. I miss eating here, too. I'll just have to let my brother know in advance."

"All right then, I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you need to before you go," Fumino nodded to them, waving as she closed the door behind her, her footsteps walking away.

"Do you really have to go?" Teppei asked, rolling onto his side as Aito stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah, you know how Akatsuki gets when I don't get home before him," he muttered, walking over to the door to pick up his school bag that lied against Teppei's dresser.

With a sigh, Aito turned and walked back over to Teppei, a smirk rising to his lips as he bent over, grasping the brunette's chin and placing a kiss to his lips. Teppei pushed back, a hand placing itself behind Aito's head, fingers sifting through his hair. Giving a small lick to the younger's lips, Aito pulled back, grinning when he heard a whimper and saw the flushed face of his boyfriend.

He chuckled, "Buh bye, my cute Teppei-chan~."

Giving him a weak glare, Teppei pulled him down for one more quick kiss, then whispering, "Shut it you."

There was more laughter from the blonde, a broad grin, and he placed one final kiss to Teppei's forehead. "All right, bye Teppei-chan," he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Teppei mumbled, his blush growing as he placed a kiss to Aito's hand, the one which soon ruffled his hair and waved him good bye as he left the room. Not moving, Teppei could hear the voices, the footsteps, and then the door opening and closing. He sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Kaji Teppei was, indeed, a homosexual. He knew from the time he turned ten and started noticing boys in the way that "normal" boys shouldn't. Once he was a little bit older he did some research, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but like other males. He cried when he realized it, knowing that if his sister found out, it would break Fumino's heart. He did his best to hide it, even tried to date some girls, In fact, he thought he liked Amiri, when he was younger, thought he loved her. The kids in class all called them "The Couple" because no one else was "brave" enough to be one. Then, one day, after he turned ten, he tried to kiss Amiri, and when he did, he felt disgusted, his stomach churned, and he actually became depressed for several weeks. It wasn't because she was a girl, well a little bit, he didn't get a spark or anything like most guys would, but it was because Teppei hated the idea of forcing himself to want to like it, but he couldn't.

Then, he met a boy, a slightly older boy in fifth grade, and that boy was Aito, back before he died his hair and pierced his ears. Aito had always been gay as long as Teppei had known him, in fact he liked Aito, but never said anything about it to him until the blonde asked him out six months ago. Unlike Teppei, Aito had been out of the closet since he was thirteen, where his father kicked him out and he ended up living with his older brother. The older boy had many boyfriends, as many "girlfriends" that Teppei had, but so far, them being together was each other's longest lasting relationship.

Again, Teppei sighed.

* * *

"Teppei-chan~! Good morning my sweet!" a rather loud blonde shouted, embracing Teppei from behind as he sat in his chair, in his classroom, at Kumaneko High.

Red covered the brunette's cheeks, the arms around his neck squeezing in glee, and he struggled against them, "A-Aito! Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm saying good morning to my beloved, is that so wrong?" Aito answered, mumbling into Teppei's soft locks of hair, a smile could be felt, making Teppei blush more.

"N-No…but…if Kazuma comes in and sees-"

"Hey, Teppei~!" a couple of boys crowded over towards the couple, grins on their faces as they made themselves comfortable on some desks and chairs.

There were four boys. The first, Uesugi Benjirou, was a light brown haired thin shorty who was a major otaku, though he surprisingly had a girlfriend, Chiaki, who went to an all girls school. The second one, Sawaki Choukichi, had natural blonde hair, blue eyes, was half German and was better built than the other boys, he played baseball, pitcher. The third one, Katsumata Daichi, died his hair red a year or so ago, his aim in life was to be a host, so he had many "girlfriends". Then, the forth boy, Tanaka Eiichi, had spiked black hair, and played on the football team, he also had a girlfriend, Fuji, who was a first year. All of them were friends, all of them knew of Teppei and Aito's relationship, and all of them knew to hide it from Ojiro-sensei.

"Aw, you love birds are so cute," Daichi cooed, making a kissy face that made Teppei twitch with anger.

"Sh-Shut up, Daichi! You idiot, I swe-"

Aito placed a kiss to the younger boy's cheek, silencing him, "Dai-kun, be nice. You know how shy Teppei-chan is."

"Sorry sorry," Daichi smirked. "It's just, I can't help it. Teppei is just too much fun to mess with!"

"Watch it there," Benjirou warned. "You almost sound as though you have a crush on him."

"What if I did?"

Aito glared playfully, trying not to smile as he said, "Then, I'd have to kill you. After all, Teppei's innocence is mine and mine alone to take!"

"Innocence?" Eiichi echoed in thought. "You guys haven't done it yet?"

Teppei's face became a maroon color as he slammed his fist into his desk, "No! And, it's none of your damn business!"

"Really? Jeez, me and Fuji-chan have already done it several times."

"No one needs to hear that," Choukichi stated, a blush of his own on his cheeks.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend to do it with. Silly virgin."

"A girlfriend should be respected, not an object to 'do it' with to make yourself feel better."

"Now now, you two, don't get you panties in a knot," Benjirou placed a hand on their heads and grinned. "School is a place of friendship. If you want to fight, do it outside!"

Aito's head shot up in thought, a broad shining smile stretched across his face making Teppei worried. "A-Aito?" he called, turning in his seat and placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Aito, are you ok? You're not…thinking of something weird again, are you?"

"Of course not, my pet! I would never!" a loud boisterous laugh filled the room, not helping Teppei feel any better.

"Hey, Aito, you better get going," Daichi interrupted. "Ojiro will be here in a few."

The couple looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time for the first bell. Teppei sighed and Aito hugged him tighter.

"I'll see you after school, ok?" Aito spoke softly against the brunette's neck, sending shivers down his spine before a pout appeared upon his face.

"All right…"

"Good," the blonde placed a kiss on Teppei's lips and stroked his cheek with his thumb. The group of boys looked away, feeling only a little uncomfortable, but mostly to give the two their privacy.

When the two broke, Teppei smiled and said, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Aito grinned, releasing the younger boy and held up his cell phone, pointing to it. "Keep yours on, just in case."

A shy redness softly decorated Teppei's cheeks as he nodded, waving to Aito who, as he ran out, blowing a kiss, bumped into Kazuma. The blood instantly drained away from his cheeks as he stared nervously as the two in the doorway, sweat beading down his neck, fists clenched tightly. Though, when the two only smiled, nodded and said their morning greetings, Aito left and Teppei sighed with relief, sinking into his chair.

"All right everyone! Time for class!~~~!" Kazuma trilled just before the bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

Teppei wondered for a moment just how much longer he could take hiding.

**

* * *

**

That's it so far, I'm hoping to get a little M stuff next chapter if possible. Thanks for reading and please review!

**~LovingNinja~**


	2. Our Special Lunch

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito.**

**This chapters contains mature content. You have been warned.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

A few hours. There were only a few hours left before lunch. A few more hours and Teppei would be able to see Aito, see his boyfriend, and eat with him, relax and just enjoy himself with him. His eyes flickered to the clock, he groaned inwardly at how slow the hands were moving. A sudden urge to let his head drop to the desk came upon him, that is, until he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped a bit, as though something bit him or he had just woke up from some sort of day dream, before watching his teacher closely and then reaching into his pants for his cell.. Carefully, he lifted it, flipping it open to see that, unsurprisingly, Aito had sent him a text.

_To my dearest Teppei-chan~!_

_Let's have lunch out on the roof today, all right?_

_I have something special planned._

_You'll like it._

_33333_

_-Your one and only Aito_

_P.S. *chu*_

Teppei flushed, in both embarrassment and happiness. Closing his phone, he let out a quiet giggle that only went noticed by the person behind him. Excitement had taken control over him and now he was even more eager for the class to end and for lunch to start.

* * *

"Aito?" Teppei called out as he opened the roof's door. As soon as the bell rang he grabbed his bento and ran, racing up the stairs and up to the rooftop just as he was told to. "Aito, where are you?"

Suddenly, his vision went black as something covered them, something that felt like hands, followed by a voice that whispered, "Ne~, are you looking for someone?"

The brunette held back a laugh, "Yes, I am actually."

"Who?"

"Aito."

"And, that is?"

Teppei mentally rolled his eyes as he removed the palms from covering his eyesight before turning and grinning at the blonde. "Aito, is my wonderful boyfriend," he answered, wrapping his arms slowly around the elder male's neck.

Aito chuckled himself as he placed his hands on the sides of Teppei's waist, "What makes him so wonderful?"

"He's very attractive, he's kind, gentle, makes me laugh…he takes care of me."

"Do you love him?" a golden brow quirked upward, the sides of lips twitching as well.

Though, instead of answering verbally, Teppei kissed him. Pressing his lips against the other's hard, embracing him tightly. When the younger pulled away he nodded, his body starting to sway as though an imaginary band at a fancy club was playing, and the only ones to dance were Aito and himself, slowing rocking against each other as though no one else existed.

"Teppei-chan?" Aito softly called his love's name.

"Yes?"

"We should probably eat, or else we won't have much time."

"Time for what?"

"Your surprise."

"Ah," Teppei looked up, pink cheeks turning red. "You really meant that?"

Aito laughed, "Of course. My Teppei-chan is worth everything, isn't he?"

Those words caused ears to glow a neon red. The brunette hid his face in his boyfriend's chest and mumbled, "Idiot."

"Is Aito-kun worth everything, too?"

"…that…and more…"

Feeling trembling arms wrap around him, the blonde smirked and asked, "How much more?"

"A lot more!" the shaking voice shouted.

Again, Aito chuckled, knowing full well that if the voice had a face of its own, it too would be blushing just as his boyfriend was. The older boy leaned away, giving room to where he could place a hand under Teppei's chin so he could encourage him to look up into his eyes. Without a second thought, as light and dark brown eyes mixed, lips touched once more, gently, as though shy like the first, the very first time they shared a kiss. Soon, the lips embraced each other, a tongue came out, beckoning to the other to come out to play. However, as was its master, it was shy, leaving it no choice but to barge into its home, surprising both the younger muscle and its owner, but they didn't mind, soon melting into the touch of the other.

Teppei's arms tightened around Aito, and Aito pushed forward, his weight pushing Teppei back and forcing his back to collide with the wall before both of them found themselves sliding down and onto their knees on the roof's flooring. Small hands gripped the cloth of a shirt at the shoulders as a tongue raked against the underside of another, a moan racing across the air and larger hands embedding themselves in dark locks of hair. Warm hot puffs of breath escaping mouths as they repeatedly broke apart for merely seconds before connecting once again.

"Ai-Aito," Teppei called between kisses. "Wh-What about…Ah! L-lunch?"

Aito paused, lips grazing the brunette's. "Sorry, Teppei-chan, but I'm going to skip straight to your surprise," he muttered, knowing full well that the other would be able to hear him.

"M-My surprise?"

Pulling back, Aito nodded before placing a kiss to the younger's cheek. "I hope you like it," he whispered.

Confused, Teppei only stared at the blonde, face flushed even more so with the added anxiety. In return, Aito gave him an expression that was both calm and nervous, before leaning down, squatting before Teppei and placing his hands on the button of his uniform pants.

Eyes widening, Teppei's hands shot down to Aito's, stopping them from progressing. "A-Aito? Wh-What are you…? I-I'm not ready! This is too sudden and I…I…I-I-I-I-I-!"

"Teppei-chan," Aito spoke smoothly as he placed a hand on the younger's cheek, calming him instantly as shy eyes stared at him, showing slight fear. "Just relax, let me handle everything, all right?"

"B-But, Aito…"

"Teppei-chan, I love you."

"I…I love you, too…"

Serious lips turned into a comforting smile and placing a tiny kiss on a red nose, Aito went back down, Teppei releasing his hands and placing his own above his head, fingers digging into his own scalp as he tried to calm himself. First the button was undone, then the zipper was pulled down, cheeks were redder than any other day in their lives as the shirt was pushed aside and the front of undergarments were pulled down, revealing a hardened member just as flushed as those cheeks. Nails dug deeper, teeth bit down into a lip while more traced along the head of the boy's erection before a tongue poked out to tickle his slit. A whine escaped the brunette as the mouth enveloped the head, slowly but harshly sucking on it, tongue massaging the belly of it. Knees were shaking from excitement, nervousness, and the weight of holding up the upper body, one that soon hunched forward of the blonde's torso, fingers leaving brown hair and instead digging into the shirt uniform of the back he buried his face in, mouth open as he panted, hoping the noises were muffled, face burning in renewed embarrassment.

When the heat of the mouth disappeared, Teppei flinched before releasing a moan as teeth nibbled along the side of his cock before being replaced by kisses, then licks, followed by being once again engulfed by that heavenly mouth. Hating to admit it, the fact that he couldn't see what was being done to him was rather arousing, and the image that his mind conjured up, trying to picture how those lips looked secured and locked around him, he groaned, fists turning white around the cloth, saliva from the open mouth dripping on it leaving a wet patch on Aito's back. His body began to tremble a hundredfold, his hips bucked, the mouth swallowing his erection deeper and deeper until, with one last flex of the throat around it, the brunette cried out, hoping to muffle it as he released into his boyfriend's mouth. Feeling that throat swallow it, feeling his softening penis dropping from those heated lips, and the exhaling breath below, Teppei's heart skipped.

Aito pulled back, out from under the younger, allowing him to settle down, relax as his rear fell down to earth, both breathless, red-faced, and sweating, one with tears in his eyes, spittle on his lips, with the other having a bit of white dribble down his chin.

Feeling it, the blonde wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt as he asked, "Teppei, are you ok? Was that…bad…?"

The smaller lad sat there, staring almost absentmindedly at the other before he shook his head, "Aito…I…"

"Teppei, I'm so-"

Shock infused into the blonde as his lips were captured by the brunette's, but before he could respond, those lips were removed before they spoke, "I love you, Aito. Thank you." With that, the younger rested his forehead against the elder's, eyes closing as both bodies began to cool down and hearts began to slacken their paces.

"I hope we'll have enough time to eat lunch," Teppei whispered as he lowered his head to a shoulder, nuzzling the base of a neck.

"We'll make the time," Aito told him, pushing back a strand of sweat-soaked hair from the closed lashes that glittered in the sunlight that shone on them, before reaching a hand down to redo Teppei's pants. The boy shifted, flinched before relaxing once again against the blonde, letting out a sigh that made Aito smile softly before kissing the top of his head.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang to signal to all students that class was to resume. Two boys laid beside each other on the roof, sound asleep with their bento boxes barely touched.

* * *

**How was that? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Look out for the next chapter and thank you for sticking with me. Please review, thank you! 3**

**~LovingNinja~**


	3. Unexpected Family Time

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito, and the children.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

"You skipped?"

Teppei winced at his sister's shriek. So, she heard… He glanced to his right to see an apologetic Kazuma with a sheepish smile. To his left, his boyfriend wore the same expression, though aimed it towards his sister instead of himself.

"Sorry, Fumino-san," Aito bowed deeply, severely to show his shame. "It's all my fault. I insisted on eating up on the roof, and it was so nice out that we just fell asleep. Please don't get mad at Teppei-kun."

The woman sighed, hands on her hips as she bit her lip. She couldn't really get mad at either of them. She sighed again. "Just…" she paused, looking back and forth between the two, Aito raising his head slightly to look her in the eyes. "Just…learn from it. Don't do it again, or at least be careful, ok?"

The blonde straightened with a smile and nod, an arm wrapping around Teppei's shoulders as he grinned ear to ear, "No worries, Fumino-san! I'll make sure this little trouble maker behaves!" He gave the younger boy a sly grin as he whispered something about giving him a "punishment".

Teppei blushed, elbowing the older male in the ribs, "I promise, Nee-chan. We'll be careful next time."

"Good," Fumino's smile was gentle as she brought both teens into a tight embrace. "Oh, Sometimes I feel like you two are just growing up too fast!" she cooed, a sniffle in her voice making Kazuma smile as he sat at the table, elbow sturdy atop with his chin in his palm comfortably.

"We're home~!" a voice trilled from the entrance of the cozy little abode. Everyone turned their attention to see Ryuu walking in with four children. Three girls and a boy.

The oldest girl was Ana, eleven, and the daughter of Kazuma and Fumino. Her hair was long and dark, reaching her waist as it was as straight as humanly possible. Her eyes were wide and brown, and she wore a rather bored expression on her face as she stood in her school uniform amongst the younger children.

The boy was Fumiya, five, and had short unruly brown hair that didn't do what was wanted, or what Fumino wanted which was for it to not curl in every which-way direction. His eyes were as brown as his sister's but perhaps held a sparkle in them that she had long since lost for the world to him was still so new. His grin could never be any wider, no matter how often he wore it.

The second oldest girl, was Atsuko, nine, and had wavy blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, and clear bright blue eyes. She was the oldest of Ryuu and his wife, Akahana, who was half French.

The youngest girl was Chie, also five, and had short black hair that was barely able to hold two pigtails. Her eyes were just as black and her tiny hand clung to her father's, Ryuu's, pants. Though she's known Kazuma and Fumino, as well as the others, for all her life, she was still very shy. Kazuma couldn't begin to wonder how Ryuu could be her father.

"Mama!" little Fumiya ran to Fumino with wide arms, giggling as the woman released the teens to kneel to his level and catch his embrace, his arms wrapping about her neck like a boa.

"We're home," Ana repeated, stepping in after removing her shoes, walking over to her family and pausing at her uncle's side. She looked up and her eyes greeted his, making him smile awkwardly.

"Welcome home," Teppei greeted weakly before the girl turned her attention to Aito.

"Hello, Aito-ji," she nodded to the blonde.

Teppei blanched, choking on air as Aito grinned with a laugh, "Hey, there, Ana-chan~!"

"D-Don't call him that!" the brunette squeaked, pathetically glaring at his niece who only shined a beaming smile in return.

"Thanks for bringing them home, Ryuu," Kazuma walked over to his, what sometimes seemed to be for far too long, friend, shaking his hand in greeting.

"Awww~ You don't have to thank me, you know that~! It's all in a day's work, y'know?" Ryuu laughed boisterously, making his youngest cringe at the loud frightening noise.

"So, how's Aka-chan?" Fumino questioned, helping Fumiya remove the shoes he carelessly left on before he bombarded her. His baby hands resting on her shoulder and bicep as he balanced himself back and forth from one foot to the other.

Ryuu faked a timid blush, "Oh~ My lovely is doing very well thank you! I feel bad for her, watching little Harou all day~!"

"How is the little runt?" Aito piped in, sneaking in a teasing grin at the mention of the other's son.

There was another chuckle from Ryuu as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, he's caught a cold, so the little one isn't running around as much. Aka-chan is a little worried though."

"I can understand, it's a bit scary when your children become ill," Fumino sighed, unconsciously wrapping her arms tight around her son's waist as he sat down in her lap, not at all worried as he hummed to himself happily; loving to be in his mother's warmth.

"Right," Ryuu sighed, nodding almost solemnly before grabbing both Atsuko's and Chie's hands. "Well, I should hurry back and help her out, no?"

"Of course," Kazuma pat his friend on the shoulder with a grin. "Take care. Tell Aka-chan we said 'Hi', all right?"

"Of course~! Now!" He straightened, becoming serious almost instantly. "Let's go girls!"

"Yes, Papa," Atsuko murmured as Chie nodded in her silent response. Ryuu bid his farewell to his friends once more before the three of them took off; off to their own happy little home.

"So," Ana settled herself at the table, dropping her bag as she sat cross-legged. "Is Aito-ji spending the night?"

"A-Ana!" Teppei bristled once more. He his boyfriend being called "Uncle Aito" made him almost too flustered; his heart could barely take it. "Don't be rude!"

"Ne~ Teppei-kun~!" Aito rested an elbow on the smaller boy's shoulder, leaning against him lazily with an equally lazy smile about his face; Teppei could have sworn it was teasing him. "I got the OK from my bro. So," the blonde turned his attention to Fumino and Kazuma, "would you mind if I stayed the night?"

Fumino shook her head, "Not at all Aito-kun! You know we love having you here!"

Aito's grin grew, though still surprisingly lazy, or teasing, Teppei really couldn't tell the different at the moment. "Thank you~!" he giggled before squeezing Teppei into an embrace. "This'll be great~!"

Teppei couldn't even suppress the inner shudder that enveloped his body. He couldn't ignore the eerie premonition that was building inside of him. Hopefully, he was wrong.

* * *

**To Be Continued! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	4. Time Alone

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito, and the children.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

Dinner was being prepared. It was unanimously decided that tonight would be taco rice; it was one of Aito's favorites. Ana helped her mother as best she could and Kazuma sat at the table, grading papers, as Teppei and Aito played with Fumiya.

"Teppei-ji!" the young man giggled as he ran into the teen's room, waiting to be chased and what he wanted, he got, for Aito came barging, rushing in from behind and scooping the five year old by underneath his arms, holding him up in the air and spinning him. Fumiya was filled with laughter at the feeling and Teppei walked into his room with a lopsided smile on his face as he watched, leaning against the doorframe. Aito turned around, pausing and trying to catch his breath from his own laughter as he set Fumiya on his hip.

"What?" he asked.

Teppei shook his head, "Nothing. I was just thinking about how nice it looked."

"How nice what looked?"

"You playing with a kid."

A smirk rose to Aito's lips as he chuckled, "What, were you thinking about us having one of our own?"

At this, Teppei reflexively slammed the door shut behind him as his cheeks flushed red, "Not likely!"

"Oh~ Fumiya-chan~" the blonde tapped the young boy on the nose with a wide smile and eyes closed happily. "Teppei-ji is being grumpy!"

"I am no-!"

"Oh! Shouma-kun!"

"Shouma?" Teppei instinctively looked over his shoulder in spite of the closed door at the sound of Kazuma's surprised voice from the living room.

"Shouma's here?" Aito echoed where Fumiya began to wriggle in his grip.

"Sho-ji! Sho-ji!" he chanted elatedly, finally getting the teen to let him down and Teppei smiled as he opened the door and watched his nephew scamper out. "Sho-ji! Sho-ji!"

Following, the blonde and brunette glanced at each other before both placing their hands in their pockets and making their way to where the rest of the family was. They happened to come in where Shouma, dressed in a sharp looking suit, was embracing Ana hello and little Fumiya impatiently rocked back and forth on his feet for his turn. When Shouma spotted him over his niece's shoulder, he released her, knelt and spread his arms out with a smile. A burst of giggled flitted from the boy as he tackled the man's torso and giving him the largest and tightest hug he could.

"Shouma-ji~!" Ana whined form the sidelines. "Why didn't you bring Mii-chan?"

The older man looked over at Ana and sighed as he stood, taking Fumiya with him and balancing him on his hip, "Sorry, Ana-chan. I tried to get Miru to come along, too, but Ji-sama and Ba-sama won't let her out of the house."

"Why?"

"Well…" an awkward expression crawled on Shouma's face as he looked down at the girl's big, wide eyes. "She…just got into trouble."

"Eh? What did Miru do this time?" Kazuma queried as he and Fumino were standing side by side a few feet away, examining the greeting at the door.

"Er, let's talk about that later, all right?" Shouma suggested with a cough in his voice.

"Ah, that's right!" Fumino clapped her hands together with a smile. "You haven't been here in a while! Please! Come take a seat!"

Kazuma laughed as he returned his spot at the table, but pat the place beside him, "Yeah, yeah, come sit by your Nii-chan~!"

"I'm not a kid, Nii-san!" Shouma scowled with pink speckled cheeks.

"I'll take this," Aito hummed, peeling Fumiya off of Shouma's torso with a small complaint from the boy but he was easily settled with reattaching to Aito instead.

"Oh, you're here again?" Shouma rose a brow in slight surprise. "Ah, what was your name again?"

"Matsunae Aito," the blonde smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Shouma-san."

"Right, same, Matsunae-san," the brunette bowed before looking over at Teppei and ruffling the teen's hair. "Hello, Teppei."

"Ah, hi, Shouma," Teppei's voice cracked as he gave a shy smile. Aito rose a brow, taking in a considerable note of the reaction. He hummed in thought but it was broken by Ana grabbing Shouma by the hand and dragging him to the table.

"Come on, Shouma-ji!" she cried. "Ka-san and I are making dinner!"

"Is that so?" he looked over towards Kazuma, meeting his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh, it's all right," the teacher laughed as he took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "These kinds of things happen. It's nothing bad."

"Mmmm, Aito-ji!" Fumiya pouted, brows furrowing at the blonde teen who immediately responded to the title.

"Eh?"

"Can I go, please?"

"Oh! Sure!" Seeming a little surprised, Aito bent and released the tiny lad, watching him run over towards Shouma with a smile and clinging to him once more as he was sitting down.

It wasn't until his hand was taken by Teppei and that he was being dragged away that he noticed a strangeness once again enveloping his boyfriend. He taken to the brunette's room, and made to sit on the bed, though once he did, Teppei let go of his hand and instead sat beside him, leaning against him side-by-side as he stared at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Aito asked, sincere.

"Nothing," came the murmured reply, but Aito wouldn't have it.

"Hey, you don't get to act like that and tell me that it's nothing."

"Well, it is."

"Hey, Teppei?"

"What?"

There was silence for a moment before Aito grabbed Teppei's chin, making him turn and face him and placed a kiss to his forehead. The young released a sigh, eyes closing as Aito placed one more to his cheek, then the other cheek, and finally to his lips. Teppei reacted forcefully, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and shoving his tongue through. Aito made a noise of shock, hands gripping the brunette's waist as he slowly allowed himself to fall onto his back on Teppei's bed. He ran a hand through the younger's hair, returning the kiss tenfold and when he heard a whine, he stopped. He pulled back, moving his face to the side to escape Teppei's lips and listened to his pants; louder than his own as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was unusual," Aito stated, not teasing, simply stating.

"How?" there was a defensive frown on Teppei's face as he straddled Aito's hips. "What's so unusual about me kissing you?"

"Eh, it's the way you instigated it. And, not it's you being so forward."

"What are you complaining for?"

Aito sat up, a rather unamused expression on his face as he looked Teppei dead in the eye, "I'm not. You're just acting weird. Why?"

"I'm not."

"Then, why did you drag me in here away from everyone else?"

"I wanted to be alone."

"With me?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" a tiny voice said, in quite the lecturing tone.

However, young Teppei froze as he glanced from the side. He nearly screamed. The one peeking in from a crack in his doorway was little Ana.

* * *

**To Be Continued…! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	5. Ignorance Is Not Always Bliss

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito, and the children.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

"A-Ana!" Teppei fumbled about until he scurried off his bed almost tripping on his feet before grabbing a hold of the girl's hand and pulling her in, closing the door behind them securely. He turned her around, focusing her attention on him instead of his boyfriend whom she so stared at unconcernedly. "Ana, what were you doing there?" he inquired, seeming almost furious at having been spied on by his niece.

"I came to get you two for dinner," the child spoke plainly, eyes not even blinking as they looked straight up at her uncle. "I was only curious as to what the two of you were doing."

"W-What did you _see_ exactly?"

Ana could tell the teenager was embarrassed, cheeks flushed a deep red and brows furrowed, he was more upset than he was furious. She shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"It does!"

"You were doing what To-san and Ka-san do. I've seen it before."

Teppei paled, his grip on the girl slipping entirely as retracted his hands and fell to his knees in half-shock, mouth open agape. "Y-You've…seen us before…?" She nodded and he felt his heart race, tears building up in his chest, "A-Ana have you said _anything_ about what you've seen to _anyone_?!" Instead of answering, her eyes wandered to her uncle's lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over as he examined the scene with a strange look in his eyes. However, Teppei was growing anxious and he gruffly took Ana's chin and forced her to look back at him, "Ana, answer me!"

She frowned, completely foreign to the sight the young man was displaying before her, how frantic he could be, "I-I only told Mii-chan. We always talk about what we see adults do. We never tell anyone else, just each other."

"M-Miru knows…?"

"T-Teppei," Aito stood, walking over to his boyfriend worriedly. "Hey, it's fine, right? Our friends know and as long as Fumino-san doesn't know, we'll be okay, right?" He placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, it was trembling, and he tried to smile to reassure him, "_Right_?"

In complete shock, Teppei's eyes flickered from his niece to his lover, and suddenly, a hand snapped to his mouth as the other wrapped about his abdomen. "I-I feel sick," he spoke muffled words, strained, and he turned, throwing the door open and racing to the bathroom, leaving the girl and blonde young man in his room.

"Ana-chan," Aito turned to the eleven-year-old who gazed at him with nervous eyes, "would you mind keeping this a secret? You probably don't know this, but some people don't think a boy liking another boy is…good…and until he's ready, your uncle wants to make sure that your mother doesn't find out. So, make sure you and Mii-chan don't tell anyone else, got it?"

Still a bit apprehensive, Ana nodded and Aito grinned, ruffling her hair and making her scowl at the mess. It was almost a split second after in which Kazuma slipped in with a worried brow, "What happened to Teppei just now? Is he feeling sick?"

"Ah, I think it's because his stomach is still quite empty since we fell asleep during lunch," Aito stood, retracting his hand from the teacher's daughter who scurried to him. "Or, maybe he ate something that didn't sit well with him."

"That's strange," Kazuma hummed. "Fumino makes the lunches so I can't believe she'd pack something that would make him sick."

The blonde shrugged, "Are you having a test soon?"

"Why, yes, the class is. Just a few weeks from now."

"Maybe he's nervous," Aito suggested. "He told me he really needs to raise his grades if he wants to get into the university he wants to enroll in, so perhaps I said something to upset him."

The older man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wish he'd talk to be about these things. Or, at least Fumino, since she worries as well, especially about his future. There's no one nearly as concerned as Fumino is, what school he'll attend, what job he'll land with, what girl he'll marry with how many kids they'll have."

Aito felt a tingle up his spine and Ana could tell it was the subject of "girl", "marriage", and "kids" concerning Teppei's future. So, she tugged on her father's hand, an action she hadn't done in quite a while and really got a stir from the man. "To-san, food is ready, right? Let's go before it gets cold. Ka-san and I worked really hard on it."

"Oh, of course," Kazuma chuckled, adjusting his glasses and turning to Aito. "I'm assuming you'll still be joining us?"

Hesitant to respond, the pierced young man subconsciously grabbed onto the cross about his neck. "I will," his words were half-murmured, "but I want to check on Teppei first."

"Ah, you leave that to me," the teacher insisted. "You enjoy your meal with the rest."

Feeling unable to say no, Aito bobbed his head in agreement. Ana led him to the dinner table where Shouma was already sitting and Fumino was helping her son settle with his food before sitting down herself. As Ana scurried to her own food, Aito cautiously took his seat as he explained the situation to Fumino, watching the worry in her eyes as he tried to calm her.

"I'm sure it's nothing really," Aito tried a laugh. "I've seen him do this once before with his nerves." The first time they kissed Teppei was so nervous he ran to the restroom to vomit. Aito had joked that he felt insulted that Teppei felt so disgusted, but the teen was so sincere that he apologies severely despite the elder trying to reassure him that he was only teasing.

Fumino sighed, "I swear, with every year he just tells me less and less."

"He's a teenager," Shouma snorted. "Teenagers don't tell adults anything." He glanced at Aito, "No offense."

"None taken," the blonde waved a hand as he picked up his silverware and took a bite of his taco rice.

"Anyway, how many times did you share your thoughts when you were a teen?"

Fumino said nothing in response at first, cheeks red in slight shame at her old childish nature until she spoke, "I shared my thoughts with Kazuma."

"Not until he bothered you about it. All those years Teppei grew up watching you struggling by yourself and refusing to lean on anyone until you got to the boiling point, he must have mirrored himself off of you."

Frowning, the woman's eyes were heavy on the man, "Shouma…you really know how to push my buttons don't you…?"

The man grinned, "It's one of my special talents that I'd never give up in my entire life."

"Ne~ What's going on?" Kazuma huffed a pout with hands on his hips as he entered the conversation, walking over to the table with Teppei slinking in behind him, a hand cradling his stomach.

"Nii-san~" Shouma half-whined, the one allowance he gave himself when in private with this special portion of his extended family. "Why must you suspect something to be happening? Like we'd do anything behind your back."

The teacher shook his head, taking a seat beside his wife and brother, "Right, right, silly of me. I apologize, Shouma."

"Anyway," Fumino coughed out, her voice shaking lightly before her gaze turned to her brother who was sitting between Aito and Ana cautiously, "is everything all right now, Teppei?"

"Huh?" the young blinked at the sound of his name, sitting back and picking up his silverware. "O-Oh, yes, Nee-chan. Everything's fine. I-I'm fine."

"Was it just a case of nerves?" Aito inquired, under the table slipping his hand within his lover's clammy palm, surprised to have it flinch away from him and move across Teppei's lap. He retracted his hand, though sincere in his worries.

"I-I'm just a bit tired," Teppei's eyes fell to his plate, cheeks still flushed on his paled skin. "I've been pushing myself in my studies, but I'll rest now."

"Teppei," Fumino's voice angelic, kind and gentle. "You know you can always come to me and tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you."

The young man sat in his chair, unable to meet his sister's eyes as he felt a raw pang of guilt in his chest. He forced himself to smile and chuckle, "J-Jeez, Nee-chan! You don't have to say something like that at the dinner table!"

"Oh! S-Sorry," the woman gave her own apologetic laugh.

"It's fine. We're all family here," Kazuma grinned proudly.

Shouma scoffed, "Well, almost all of us."

"Shouma-ji!" Ana frowned. "Aito-ji is just as much family as you are."

"A-Ana," Teppei turned to his niece, nervous with her words and the title she gave his closest friend.

Fumino, however, bobbed her head in agreement, "Aito-kun has been a part of this family for years. He and Teppei are practically brothers, aren't you?"

The older teen laughed awkwardly as Teppei remained silent, gaze still avoiding the blonde, "Yes! And I view Fumino-san as my sister and Kazuma-sensei as my brother." He looked to Ana and Fumiya, "And of course the wee ones as if I really was their uncle. I'd protect them with my life!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Shouma groaned. "Let's just get back to eating silently, why don't we?"

Fumino laughed as Shouma took a bite, purposely remaining quiet as his brother grew into giggles as well. Fumiya joined in, unaware as to why there was laughter but any laughter was good for him, all the while his sister looked nervously to her uncle as he and the blonde teen looked on at the happy faces of their loved ones with guilt shining in their eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 4/6/13**


	6. No Touching

**Faster Than a Kiss**

**I don't own anyone from Faster Than a Kiss or the story but I do own my character Matsunae Aito, and the children.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly, to Teppei's relief. Shouma left, bidding all good night and thanking Fumino for a wonderful dinner. Teppei and Aito assisted the children with getting prepared for sleep while Kazuma helped his beloved wife clean the dishes and place the leftovers in their proper places. Before lights-out, the adoring parents tucked Ana and Fumiya into their beds, Ana seeming tired from the day's events and Fumiya out cold in an instant. Kazuma announced that he'd stay up just a little bit more and encouraged the boys and Fumino and to head to bed, and so they did.

"Hey, you sure you're feeling better?" Aito inquired, setting up the spare futon that was always saved for him on the floor beside Teppei's bed.

The younger teen was rummaging through his drawers for some sleepwear when he heard the question. He sighed with a half-chuckle, "You've already asked me that, like, five times since dinner. I'm fine now."

"I just want to make sure, Babe," Aito insisted. "You really had me worried there."

Yanking out a pair of loose-fitting, green pajama pants, Teppei roughly closed the drawer shut and plopped himself beside his boyfriend atop the futon, resting on his knees. "Aito, I know I…had a bit of an episode earlier, but Ana is a good girl," he tried to smile. "I trust that she won't say anything. She's smart. So, I'm more relieved this way, and one more person knowing about us helps take the stress off a little."

At this, the blonde rose a brow, "So, I'm nothing but an object of stress for you?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"I know," Aito chuckled, resting his forehead against Teppei's. "I'm sorry, I was only joking."

Cheeks red, Teppei swapped at the older teen half-heartedly with his pants just before he rose to his feet. "Jerk," he hissed, voice cracking as his brows furrowed. He turned but his wrist was caught by the other and, suddenly, he was pulled down to find himself sitting in Aito's lap. "H-Hey! What're you doing, Aito?!"

With a shrug, the blonde gingerly slipped his chin in the nook between Teppei's should and neck, closing his eyes as he held the younger in a tight embrace. "What were you about to go off and do?" he murmured, voice low and soft.

Teppei frowned, trying to look over his shoulder while wriggling from the other's grasp. "To change!"

"Why not do it here?" the question was fleeting, almost muffled as Aito placed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, making him jump and squirm.

"_This_ is exactly _why_!" the dark-haired teen's words were grounded out through his teeth as he was finally released, hearing a light chuckle from the other as he stood up once more, huffing. "Aito…I just…not tonight, okay?"

"Not tonight, what?"

Teppei fell silent. He half-shrugged, but stopped when he felt the gesture to be a bit uncouth. His eyes slipping away towards the door, he forcibly pushed them back to the blonde. "Us. We can't…be 'us' tonight."

Once again, golden brows rose, but this time seeming more concerned than the previous moment. "What do you mean? I thought you said you were feeling a little better now about all that."

"I-I am," the younger folded his bottoms in his arms, shifting. "However…I'm still a little…I just don't think it's safe."

Silent, Aito leaned back, resting on the heels of his palms as he stared at Teppei. His mouth was sealed tight, his lips pursed. The younger became even more uncomfortable. Seeing the other's posture, the air about him, he was worried that perhaps this would be the final straw that broke the camel's back. He didn't want to upset Aito, no, but from what happened earlier, and how things were now…

"Maybe, I should just head home, then…"

Teppei's ears twitched, his eyes were wide in the direction of his boyfriend, watching him slowly rise to his feet, he felt his heart gain speed. "Wh-What? Wh-Why?"

"Teppei," there was a sigh in the older teen's voice that had the younger's throat constricting, "if you're that worried, then maybe I shouldn't be here. It's too risky, right?"

Shaking his head, Teppei walked up to Aito, placing his hands firmly on biceps that countlessly embraced him, "No, that's not…! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" His fingers were trembling, he didn't want the blonde to be angry with him. "I mean, you can still stay here, I want you to! But, doing…things…like kissing or something…that…"

"So, you just don't want me to touch you?"

"Ye…" he paused. It was true, but… "As I said, just…like this…"

"Then, why are you touching me, now?"

Cheeks flushing, Teppei's attention turned to his hands before he quickly removed them, looking back up into taunting eyes that felt a bit more guarded than usual. "I was trying to stop you from leaving!"

"You don't have to touch me to do that," Aito shrugged.

"Well, you…!" There was an overwhelming sensation in Teppei's chest. He was starting to feel suffocated, and he couldn't begin to think. He only wanted his boyfriend to stay the night without anything going on between them. He didn't even think of what he was doing when he used physical contact to try to stop his departure. "Ah…" pink speckled cheeks turned several shades darker in red. "I…wasn't thinking…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I get it!" Teppei snapped. His flustered expression shining through, he turned to the door of his room, locking it, then turned back around, leaning his back against it as his head hung low. "I know…I get it, now."

"Get what?" Aito inched over, hands open and hesitantly outstretched.

Biting his lower lip, the younger shook his head, but kept his vision on the carpet. "That…you can't help it sometimes. You act without thinking sometimes. You…touch me without thinking much on it…right?"

"That's one way to put it," was the light voice, sounding warmer than before.

Forcing himself to do so, Teppei raised his head, briefly glancing at the soft and tender smile the older male wore before it was completely wiped from his view with the interference of an embrace. Strong arms wrapped about him, and he quickly found his own reaching under and around as well, hands grasping the back of the elder's shirt, fingers digging tightly into the fabric. "I'm sorry," Teppei croaked, voice soft as he felt the blood rush to his ears giving him a minute headache, the relief of the sudden panic he was feeling rushing out of him left him feeling drained.

"It's fine," Aito whispered, placing a strong kiss atop the younger's head. "I mean, I wasn't really all that upset. I really don't think on it too much when it comes to touching you. I do it, and even if I recognize that I'm doing it, my brain doesn't pay much attention to it."

"You…don't pay attention when you're touching me?" the comment was mocking and emphasized as such when Teppei gave a chuckle. "That sounds almost like an insult."

Aito sighed, "I meant that I focus so much of my attention on just you alone, that even if my brain registers what my body is doing, I still only pay attention to you as a whole. I can feel you, see you, all of that. My focus is just _you_. Does that make any sense?"

"Kinda, but not really," Teppei leaned back, looking up as he allowed his weight to press against the other's hold. He was smiling. "But, a lot of what you say doesn't really make all that much sense to begin with."

"Don't try to act cute with me," the blonde ordered, smirking as he leaned down and placed a swift kiss to Teppei's pale-pink lips. "Shit," he cursed, pulling back quickly. "Sorry, Teppei, I didn't mean to do that."

Shaking his head, the arms that were snaked about Aito's abdomen slithered their way up to wrap about his neck. The younger teen pressed his body completely against his boyfriend's, front to front and sending a delicious chill down his spine. "It's fine," he murmured.

"Is it?"

"Yes." That single syllable was spoken so softly, so sweetly, that it almost wasn't heard before Teppei pressed his mouth firmly against Aito's. Lips shifting in the slightest, pulling apart for seconds before finding each other again. Tongues started to play, wrapping around each other for dominance, and as strong hands rubbed at Teppei's hips, the younger teen found the back of his head hitting against his door, the sound of a moan slipping from him as his eyes clenched shut.

His arms brought Aito closer to him, his abdomen curling, removing any space that could have possibly existed between the two boys. He could feel his knees shaking as those viciously adoring hands slipped to his backside, firmly grasping upon Teppei's ass, shaped perfectly in his jeans, and held their pelvic regions together.

Teppei gasped, turning his face away quickly and realizing the situation for the first time. He could hear his heart pounding at a rate he didn't know of, while he felt something all too familiar pressing into him, and he feel that throbbing as well.

"I'm sorry, Teppei," Aito's voice was husky, alluring, and the body heat was radiating off of him. His breath was heavy, and even his cheeks were tinted pink. "Sorry, I just…" his hands pulled Teppei even closer, his face hiding in the crook of the younger's neck, and Teppei could feel the dampness of sweat that was starting to accumulate on his lover's brow.

Feeling his throat dry as he swallowed, gasping for fresh air, Teppei couldn't look at Aito's form. His eyes stayed on one spot at the back of the room, against the wall, as his fingers slowly slid up and into the tresses of blonde hair he so adored. "I-It's okay…"

Aito released a shaky breath, forcing himself part from the younger. "H-How about I head to the bathroom…and you change in here…?"

"Ah…" Teppei averted his eyes, cheeks a bruising red. He knew why Aito had to slip to the restroom, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel the need to as well. But, if Aito didn't notice as much as Teppei did, then why bring it up? He was sure that he could will it away…he just needed some quiet. "Okay..."

There was a soft chuckle, and an even softer peck of lips against the younger's cheek. He grabbed hold of the handle, unlocked the door and opened it, maneuvering Teppei away from the door. "I'll be…back shortly…I'll knock when before I come in, all right?"

"R-Right," Teppei shifted on his feet. "Just…take your time."

"Okay." Aito reached out, ruffling his boyfriend's hair, earning a shy smile before he left. The hallway was dark, as everyone had headed off to bed, so he dared not to turn it on. However, as he inched down, hand gliding against the wall to help lead him through, he could see a crack of light from the corner of the hall. His actions were hesitant, but when he finally reached it the bend, he peeked over, and from the opening on the left side that led into the living room and dining area, he could see Kazuma sitting there, at the table with the most frustrated look on his face. It was discerning, and worrisome, for he'd never see the teacher look as he did right then. He sighed, needing to take care of his personal problem, but thinking that perhaps seeing to the older man's would do better for him. He softly stepped forth, turning into the living room and offering a shy smile, "Kazuma-san?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**I'm SO SORRY that I'm late guys! I know, two months late! I've had a lot going on lately over here in the real world, and I'm really sorry I haven't had much time. I'll try not to make it too long before the next chapter! I'm so sorry!**


End file.
